Tell me again
by Mightybooshrocks
Summary: Sherlock wakes john up and assures him that he does love him in the best way possible. Fluff.


_Click. Click. Click. Click._

As I was roused from my sleep, all I could hear was an irritating clicking noise that was quite close to me head, my aching head to be exact. But then it stopped. This intrigued me enough to make me open my eyes, I rubbed them lightly, groaning as I pushed my head back into the chair back…wait chair back? When did I fall asleep here? I then focused on the blinding light of the phone that was in front of my face and the note that was on screen.

_You told me you'd get your gun out and shoot me if I woke you up again. _

_So my phone's waking you up. _

_Wake up John._

_Love from Sherlock's phone. _

I chuckled and groaned at the same time, if that's possible as I threw my head back onto the chair back and hid my face from Sherlock's, whose head was right next to mine as he kneeled around the back of the chair and rested his head on the chair back with me.

"Sherlock, you're impossible"

"So I've been told…so you're not going to shoot me?"

"Well I might just cut your fingers off to stop you from texting"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Don't be so sure" I warned gazing into his eyes and leaning forward to gently nuzzle my nose against his.

"Why am I here Sherlock?"

"Well I couldn't afford the rent on my own and…"

"No Sherlock why am I curled up in this arm chair, with a blanket and a pillow"

"Well you fell asleep whilst reading and I didn't want you to be cold or uncomfortable"

"Thank you but you could've woken me up you know"

"Do you need to read the text again?" exclaimed Sherlock, already bringing the note back up.

"No! No! I just meant don't wake me up for another case!"

"Oh well…" Sherlock didn't seem to see the need for any more talking and just cupped my face gently and brought it in for soft kiss. I felt his tongue slowly graze against my lips just begging for entrance which I gladly gave. I felt his tongue softly start to examine my mouth; the kiss was languid and unrushed as he slowly pulled away but stayed close to me.

"Come to bed John" he whispered already pulling the blanket off me to pull me to him in a soft embrace, hauling me to my feet in the process.

"Gladly" I whispered in his ear as I took his hand and pulled him up the stairs to Sherlock's bedroom; I guess it's sort of our bedroom but we've only been dating for a couple of weeks, let's not rush it. Sherlock walked towards the en suite bathroom not feeling the need to explain why, so I just let him go and prayed to god that he was doing something normal like brushing his teeth instead of an experiment like last time; I still can't get that disgusting smell out of my system. I sat myself on the bed gingerly, still feeling weird about being in Sherlock's room. I guess I still felt like a guest in here, but I shouldn't, I mean we sleep together, I think that assures that Sherlock does in fact care for me.

"What's wrong?" asked Sherlock walking towards me in his dressing gown with his bare chest showing and his boxer shorts hugging his slim figure; god he's gorgeous.

"Nothing…"

"I'm the world's only consulting detective"

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot"

"Well don't" mocked Sherlock as he smiled at me coming to kneel at my feet.

"Sherlock, god you're beautiful" I uttered as I let my hands roam his naked chest and push the dressing gown from him.

"Eugh your, not that bad yourself" moaned Sherlock. I felt his hands come to unbutton my shirt slowly as he nipped every bit of skin he un caged from the restrictions of clothing.

"More" I whispered grabbing onto his luscious curls and pulling him up for another kiss.

"You can have as much as you want" winked Sherlock as he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down to reveal my half hard erection. I threw my head back as I felt his tongue swipe teasingly across the head and then his mouth was on me, then his tongue was sliding up and down my shaft as he hollowed his cheeks out.

"Sherlock, don't stop, never stop" I groaned trying to stop myself from bucking as I collapsed back onto the bed, not being able to stay sitting up. I couldn't control myself from bucking anymore though and I let my hips jerk deeper into the warmth of Sherlock's mouth but he didn't seem to care as he took what I gave him and placed his hands on my hips to pull me closer. I felt myself slipping from the edge of the bed and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor with Sherlock in between my legs. He had taken his mouth away from me as I had fallen but was now kissing my neck as he made his way up to the shell of my ear as he whispered

"You're going to scream my name and know that I love you"

"I know you love…"

"No you don't! That's what you were thinking about earlier"

"How did you?"

"Consulting detective!" I just grabbed him and kissed him passionately, not quite being able to voice the love I felt for this man.

"Sherlock?" I heard Lestrade's voice shout from inside the living room. Talk about bad fucking timing.

"Don't go" I whispered to Sherlock pulling him closer to me.

"John…"

"Please don't leave for a case when were like this, please"

"John I…"

"Let me get rid of him for you, just please don't go"

"John! If you let me speak you'd know that I have no intention of even leaving you to go out there and tell him to leave!" he lunged for my mouth once again and if I wasn't so aroused I might of thought rationally about how Lestrade would undoubtedly walk in here to find us like this.

Lestrade never did shake the nickname Tomato after he walked in to find the pair of us like this. I guess some people are just too easily embarrassed.

**Hope you liked it! Please review Xx**


End file.
